powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Indaver
The , originally known as , are the footsoldiers of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter. Character History Origin Engineered by the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, the Inda race were mass-produced and fitted with military gear, including a helmet that hides their faces, becoming Indaver warriors. Conquests The Indavers formed the bulk of the armies which seized the 88 constellation systems. The advance guard in the Chameleon System was spotted by the young Hammy who mustered the courage to warn her teacher, enabling her ninja band to escape the attack. However, other systems were not so fortunate as Jark Matter's forces slaughtered those who opposed them such as Garu's wolfman clan in the Ookami System, and Stinger's scorpionman tribe in the Sasori System who had been sold out by his elder brother Scorpio, whom they had seemingly forced into submission. After Earth itself fell, countless Indavers roamed the particularly valuable planet as Don Armage curiously installed numerous Moraimarz and Daikaans. Fighting the Kyurangers Ultimately, a Rebellion was formed to defy Jark Matter's dominion, wielding the power of the legendary Kyutamas which would transform chosen individuals into Kyuranger warriors; the first such warrior faced by the Indavers was Ryu Violet, who engaged in reckless attacks on Jark Matter by himself until a reprisal attack resulted in the death of Supreme Commander Big Bear. Indavers were assaulted by Stinger as he searched relentlessly for his older brother before being recruited by Shou Ronpo. An army of Indavers waged the subjugation of Crotus led by Karo Eriedrone, with ground forces harassing civilians as Moaiders assaulted cities and traffic. They were opposed by the Kyuranger trio of Oushi Black, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow, who safeguarded the civilians only to find the way back to their Voyagers blocked by a horde of Indavers. As luck would have it, Lucky's space vehicle, having been sent off course by a Shishi System meteor shower, ran down the Indavers as it crashed, clearing a path for the Kyurangers to get to safety. Soon after, on Jagjag, a vast horde of Indavers and Tsuyoindavers led by Karo Eriedrone dropped down to eliminate the Kyurangers. The tide, however, was turned when Lucky accessed the Shishi Kyutama to become Shishi Red, bringing with him a meteor shower from the Shishi System, followed by Garu transforming into Ookami Blue. Wiping out the ground forces, the five Kyurangers boarded their Voyagers and destroyed the Moaider fleet. A near endless garrison of Indavers were present on Zigama in the Ite System, ruled by Daikaan Gamettsui. They were eluded by the expert thief BN Team of Balance and Naga Ray, who were were recruited by Lucky to become new Kyurangers Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver, helping to vanquish Gamettsui and his Moraimars. A pack of Indavers failed to stop the seven Kyurangers who had came to Needle in the Sasori System to terminate the Moraimars whose consumption of Planetium was threatening to destroy the planet. A further pack of Indavers led by Daikaan Moretsuyoindaver and two generic Tsuyoindavers were sent to assist Sasori Orange in his battle with Shishi Red, to the anger of the former who slain the Daikaan as Shishi Red eliminated his forces. Though the Moraimars, piloted by a green Indaver, attempt to defend itself by transforming to Moraimars Robo, it was quickly destroyed by KyurenOh. Daikaan Yumepakkun was guarded by a Indaver pack and Tsuyoindaver duo as he consumed human dreams in his district on Earth. The Indavers were fought by the team of Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow joined by Washi Pink, with the last of them being defeated by Kajiki Yellow's use of the Kani Kyutama. A further Tsuyoindaver duo and Indaver guard were fought off by the Kyurangers when they threatened a number of dissidents including young brothers Kotaro and Jiro Sakuma. They were later wiped out by a gathering of nine Kyurangers following Stinger's defection, failing to defend Eriedrone's Big Moraimars from the nine Voyagers. Denvil's Indavers rounded up humans to perform his calisthenics before being defeated by the Kyurangers' own Kyutama Dancing! led by Pegasus Shishi Red. Making a living of stealing birthdays, Toome had a guard of Indavers to protect his residence. They were, however, eluded and defeated by the Kyurangers whom released all the captive birthdays. Led by Ikargen and Mardakko, a pack of Indavers attacked the team of Ryu Commander, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Kajiki Yellow, Oushi Black, and Koguma Skyblue that had landed on Earth to recover the Tomo Kyutama. The battle was eventually interrupted by the appearance of a Deathworm which consumed the remaining Indavers. Installing his Moraimars deep down ocean floor of Vela in the Ho System, polluting the sea as the world's Planetium was drained, the Daikaan Goneshi, posing as a great "savior", enticed a nearby village into giving him offerings by promising to restore their seas while safeguarding them from his Indavers, who was infact enjoying the offerings with. Once Goneshi was exposed by the Kyurangers, the Indavers were wiped out by the team of Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green, Washi Pink and Kajiki Yellow. Shaidos' Moraimars' dome was guarded by Indavers. Garu thought he could get through them but was stopped by Balance, alerting him to reserves. A special squad of Indavers named the Jark Sentai GoIndaver were formed in a failed attempt to prevent the Kyurangers from traveling back in time to Zagill. Thrilled by dark emotions, Naga took his feelings out on Akyanba's Indaver and Tsuyoindaver guards. Using the Genbikyo Kyutama, Balance found that miniaturized Indavers had been inserted by Akyanba into the brains of humans, causing them to go insane as the Indavers controlled their emotions. By modifying the Kyutama, the Kyurangers were able to shrink themselves and neutralize the foreign bodies. Uniquely, they found Naga controlled by the Microtsuyoindaver. Employed by Akyanba, a force of Indavers served as security for the Best Artist in the Universe's Audition attended by Jark Matter's puppet Hoshi Minato at the Jark Matter Broadcasting Station on the planet Peacock in the Kujaku System. Led by a Tsuyoindaver, the Indaver security guards caught suspicious persons in possession of a Kyutama but were terminated by Shishi Red, Houou Soldier, Kajiki Yellow and Hebitsukai Silver before they could report it. A pack of Indavers were led by Kojishi System Karo Wunjet as he hunted for the legendary machine on the planet Luth. Advancing on Jiiya, the Indavers were engaged and destroyed by the team of Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green, and Kajiki Yellow, though Wunjet successfully captured Caesar and escaped. A further group of Indavers were destroyed by Lucky's teammates as he defeated Wunjet and rescued Caesar. Indavers were used exstensively by Cepheus System Karo Desgon to hinder the Kyuranger team of Ryu Commander, Houou Soldier, Ookami Blue, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green, and Washi Pink, from acquiring the Cepheus' Kyu Energy in specially designed trials at the Kyulin Temple on planet Achoruk. *In the 1st trial, Hellish "Indaver" Chamber, an army of 99 Indavers were sent against the Kyurangers, who had to defeat them all in one minute. The force was successfully terminated in time, with 30 being slain by Houou Soldier, 16 by Ookami Blue, 13 by Hebitsukai Silver, 10 by Chameleon Green and Washi Pink each, and 5 by a relaxed Ryu Commander. *In the 3rd trial, Kitchen Chamber, Garu and Hammie had to cook a dish for a pair of white Indavers, whom they successfully more than satisfied with a Sushi recipe, provided by Spada, consisting of a fish created by the Uo Kyutama with sesame seeds, cucumber, and dried gourd. *In the 4th trial, Game Chamber, Naga and Shou faced a single green Indaver in a game of Red Light, Green Light, which Naga quickly cleared by temporarily paralyzing Shou with his stare. *In the 7th trial, Funny Face Chamber, Naga and Garu faced a blue Indaver and green Indaver in a duel of facial expressions. Though Garu was amused by his counterpart's Inda face, Naga cleared the chamber by amusing all parties with his own range of expressions. *In the 9th and final trial, the Infighting Chamber, Tsurugi and Shou were faced by what appeared to be their Kyuranger teammates, whose bodies were being controlled by Desgon to fight them; in reality, the quartet had been sealed in his Desdisks while Indavers of matching colors posed as them. However, Shou saw through the ruse when "Hammie" and "Garu" uncharacteristically refered to him as "Commander Shou", and confirmed it by faking a pathetic plea for his life in exchange for Tsurugi's which "Raptor" responded to with sympathy instead of anger, while with the remaining "Naga" he just relied on intuition. Swiftly taking down the fake Kyurangers with his Ryutsueder, Shou freed their real counterparts by shooting the Desdisks out of Desgon's grasp. With his trials beaten, Desgon sent a final pack of six Indavers, two for each core color, against the six Kyurangers. Through Kyutamas provided by Shou, the Indavers were defeated by a strategic use of Tsuru by Washi Pink, Yamaneko by Chameleon Green, Mizuhebi by Hebitsukai Silver, and Ooinu & Koinu by Ookami Blue. A set of eight green Indavers served as the team of Cassiopeia System Karo Gloven in a match of Deathball, overseen by the Judge Inda, against the Kyurangers on planet SBC. Jark Matter's team was beaten thanks to Spada. Numerous Indavers guarded Jark Matter's capital planet Southern Cross in the Minami Juuji System. They failed to prevent a team of Kyurangers heading to break the barrier at Hell's Gate as the others held them off before being confronted by Don Aslan. A vast army of Indavers and Tsuyoindavers guarded Don Quervo's Big Moraimarz on Earth; they were fought through by Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Hebitsukai Silver and Houou Soldier. Numerous Indavers were part of the near endless Jark Matter army which the remaining ten Kyurangers fought through over many hours to get to Don Armage, who had possessed Tsurugi Ohtori and absorbed Shou Ronpo. Though all Kyurangers bar Lucky eventually fell, this was part of their gambit to assemble the Kyutamas which reunited all twelve saviors. Personality They tended to say "Gyoi! Gyoi!" or "Dabe! Dabe!". However they can actually speak the human tongue as the masks prohibit them from talking. Characteristics Typically, Indavers wear black suits in accents of either blue (such as "Dave Blue"), green (such as "Dave Yellow") or white (such as "Dave Black"), the denotation of which remains unknown; a fourth type with purple accents (such as Dave Commander), evidently a higher rank, is seen after Scorpio's introduction. Uniquely, the Inda known as "Dave Red" wears a red tracksuit with white accents. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * : Indaver's primary weapon. Can also function as a blaster. * : All Indavers typically wear helmets that mask their speech as "Gyoi! Gyoi!" or "Dabe! Dabe!". Vehicles * : The fighter craft of Space Shogunate Jark Matter, primarily piloted by Indavers. *'Hoverboat:' Indavers use marine craft to patrol the seas on occupied worlds. * : These Planetium extracting battleships may be piloted by Indavers in lieu of indisposed Daikaans. Behind the Scenes *Indaver is an anagram of . *Their appearance looks to be inspired by "Grey" aliens. Portrayal *They are portrayed by various suit actors. Notes *Height: 170 cm (Average) *Weight: 138 kg (Average) *The Indaver's are similar to the Combatant Wumpers from the 20th Super Sentai Gekisou Sentai Carranger. **Both are Foot Soldiers of Alien origin. **Both are Foot Soldiers that have more than 1 Color Scheme Wumpers having members that were either blue, Green, White, or Pink and Indavers having uniforms with different colored lines of either Blue, Green, or White. Appearances **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers